


Who Am I?

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Multiple Personalities, Politics, Previous child abuse, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), mentions of child abuse, mentions of sexual coercion, palpatine is abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Ben goes across the pond with his mom, Leia, and meets Rey. Her grandfather is running for Prime Minister, and is using her to help his campaign. Ben knows the fake mask you have to put on for politics, except he realizes when Rey isn't Rey anymore.orRey has multiple personalities to deal with her grandfather. Ben can see them and tell them apart and wants to help her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a medical professional, and this is loosely based on multiple personalities or dissociative identity disorder, that was shown on Ratchet on Netflix. This is a work of fiction. None of what is written is true, do not take what is written here as any form of research. Read a medical journal or something by a medical professional. Again this is a work of fiction. I will update the tags accordingly for anything that could be triggering. Also I do not have a beta. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/SJhRP0j)  
> 

State dinners were always a tedious affair, they were worse when they were overseas in a foriegn government, and there were twice as many eyes judging. Ben adjusted the cuff link on his sleeve. He hated these events. His mother always forced him to smile and be pleasant to everyone he met. He really hated pretending. But it was a free trip to London, and he honestly didn’t have anything better to do. His mother, Leia, was Vice President, currently working on running for President. He wondered what she would do after the Presidency, what other office would there be for her? His dad was off somewhere drinking most likely. And Ben was just there. 

* * *

Rey smiled and chatted with a few people. Her grandfather, Sheev, was running for Prime Minister. He had found her when she was 13, being bounced around from foster home to foster home. He fed her, clothed her, and paid for her schooling. In return he expected her to act and smile and play up the poor orphan story for his campaign. And for the past 6 years she helped him reach higher political standing. 

She danced with a few people, adjusting their hands when they slipped past her waist and abruptly leaving them when they got out of line. She would not be touched if she didn’t ask for it. Ben watched her as she worked the room, she seemed to enjoy it while he hated it. 

* * *

Rey used the ladies room, and re-applied her lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed the fabric down over her one shoulder red dress. 

“Not much longer Rey, just another hour and we can go home” Rey said to her reflection

Rey slipped her lipstick back into her clutch and walked out of the ladies room. And she walked right into a brick wall it seemed, rather a wall that moved. Arms reached out and grabbed her before she stumbled back. She looked up at her would be savior. 

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention” Ben said

Rey didn’t say anything, instead her hands were on his arms, feeling how strong they were under the fabric of his suit. She looked up and saw his face, pale skin, soft lips, dark eyes, and several beauty marks. She almost wanted to reach out and touch them. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m usually not this clumsy” Ben said

“It’s alright, no harm done. I’m Rey” Rey said as she stood up

“Ben Solo” Ben said as he extended his hand out

Rey shook his hand, and saw how small her hand looked in his massive one. 

“You’re Sheev Palpatine’s granddaughter” Ben said

“Yes, and you’re related to someone important here too?” Rey asked

“Not the reaction I expected, usually everyone knows who I am and my entire history”

“Well you’re new. I don’t know everyone’s life story”

“That’s a good thing then”

“Is it?”

“I really hate these things, always pretending, always smiling. I leave the politics to my mom”

“Then why are you here?”

“Free trip to London”

Rey laughed. At least Ben was honest in his answer, no one really was honest with her. 

“Honestly? That’s why you came?”

“Plus no one really knows who I am here. It’s nice not being stared at”

“Maybe I should go across the pond then, have some anonymity of my own”

“You would be really popular there”

“Why?”

“Americans love the accent”

“You’re the one with the accent!”

“Touche”

“I’ve got about an hour left here, before I can take these shoes off and go home” 

Ben glanced down at her feet to look at her shoes, and then slowly up her long, toned legs.

“They are nice shoes, sparkly and all”

Rey blushed and started to feel hot. Ben offered her his arm. She slipped hers through his. 

“Shall we face them together?” Ben asked

“Why not?”

Rey walked with Ben a few steps and then she tripped and he caught her. She adjusted her dress again. 

“This dress is too bloody long” Rey said

“Shows enough of your legs, which I’m surprised you’re showing so much of, considering this is a state dinner with the Queen, isn’t she a big deal?” Ben teased

“It’s a state banquet, get that right”

“Potato, potatoe, however you pronounce that” Ben said

“You Americans, butchering all those words”

“You mean like water?” Ben said stretching out the A sound

“Oh no!” Rey cringed

“Or privacy” Ben said exaggerating the word

“It’s privacy!” Rey said as she enunciated the word in her posh accent

“Then how do you say pirate then?”

“Now you’re making fun of me”

“I’m making fun of all you British people”

“You think it’s wise to do that here? You’re vastly outnumbered”

“Then perhaps I’ll take you hostage” Ben said as he pulled her closer to him

“Benjamin, perhaps you would like to ask the lady to dance, rather than manhandle her infront of everyone here” Leia said

Ben released Rey and pulled away from her. 

“Hello dear, I’m Leia Organa, Vice President. I see you’ve already met my son” Leia said as she extended her hand out

Rey immediately reached out and took it. 

“Rey, Rey Palpatine, it’s so nice to meet you finally” Rey said

“My son does have actually manners, when he remembers them” Leia said

“Mom” Ben said 

“You should go dance” Leia said

Ben offered his hand to Rey, who took it. They walked out to the dance floor. There was light music playing, and Ben placed his hand on her waist, his fingers brushing against her skin of her backless dress. He held her smaller hand in his and moved with the music. 

“How long are you staying for?” Rey asked

“Officially? I think my mom has another week here, then she goes to Ireland, and then France or Spain”

“And unofficially?”

“As long as I want, well, as long as I can manage here. She’s going to be around Europe for a month or two. I just have to meet up with her a few times”

“Do you want to see the rest of London?”

“With you I hope”

Rey could feel the heat rising in her cheeks again. She was never good at flirting or talking to men. 

“Yes, with me, if you want” 

“Oh I want, very much”

* * *

Rey walked with Ben as they headed outside. Rey took off her shoes and held them in her hands. Her feet hurt and she was ready to go home. Ben handed her his phone and she typed in her phone number. She sent a text from his phone to hers. She hands his phone back and smiles. 

“Let’s meet for tea tomorrow” Rey said

“Sounds so British” Ben answers

“When it Rome”

They two walk outside and a black car pulls up. The window comes down and she sees her grandfather looking out. 

“Get inside now” Sheev said

Rey’s body stiffens, her back straightens up and her entire body shifts. She turns to Ben and smiles, but Ben can tell it’s the smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“Goodnight” Rey said as she got into the car

Ben watches as the car pulls away. 

“You know who his mother is” Sheev asked

“She’s vice president”

“It would be nice to have her allegiance if she were to become president”

“It would be”

“However, it seems she’s quite opposed to see me as Prime Minister”

“Well lucky she can’t vote then”

* * *

Rey is getting dressed to meet Ben for tea. She doesn’t know what to wear. She stares at herself in the mirror. 

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t believe I asked him to tea! What was I thinking?” Rey said

“Bloody hell, I’ll help you. You are so lost without me. And you weren’t even supposed to come out last night. We agreed that during these state dinners that I would be running things” Rey’s reflection said back to her

“I know, but I just saw him, and-” Rey said

“I know, bloody hormones, it’s like being with a teenager!”

“Thanks Kira” 

* * *

Ben arrived at the small tea shop. He saw Rey walking down the street, dressed in a white dress with pin stripes. It was very flowy and moved when she walked. Her hair was down and wavy. She smiled when she saw him. 

“Glad you could make it” Rey said

“You gonna tell me all about tea then?” Ben asked

“Do you really want to hear about tea?”

“I’d much rather talk about you”

Rey blushed again and Ben reached for her hand. He kissed the knuckles on her hand and then led her inside the tea shop. 

The two sat down at a table in the corner. They spent the afternoon talking about many things. They spoke about Ben growing up in America, how he was sent to live with his uncle at a young age, and sent back when he became too much. How he was sent off to boarding school and ran off on his own for a few years. He eventually came back, but there were some scandals surrounding him and his poor life choices. 

Rey told him about her life, how her parents had abandoned her as a baby and left her at the hospital. She ended up in several foster homes before her grandfather found her at 13. She had been grateful to have been found. 

Her phone rang and she answered it. It was her grandfather demanding her to do something for him. Ben watched as Rey shrank into herself. Sheev was yelling at her for something. Rey’s posture changed and she sat up straighter. 

“Yes grandfather, I’ll handle it. Yes, I’ll meet her. No we wouldn’t want that. I’ll meet with her for drinks, but I’m not going to be a bridesmaid, her dresses are ghastly. No, her father isn’t in the house lords, he’s in the house of commons, honestly grandfather. Fine, goodbye”

Rey placed her phone down and looked over at Ben who was looking at her strangely. 

“My grandfather is miffed to say the least. I’ve got to run and meet this girl for drinks it seems. You know how it is” Rey said

Ben reached out and held her hand in his. 

“I know how it is. Be their friend, make nice with them, pretend to care. Make my campaign look good. Don’t do anything to embarrass me” Ben said

“I had a lovely time today, but I do have to go”

“Can I see you again?”

“Yes of course”

Ben paid for the tea and walked out with Rey. 

“The money here is funny, it’s colorful and in different sizes” Ben said

“Much more interesting than your american money, all the same boring color and same size, how do you tell the difference between notes?”

“With these things called eyes”

“That was not funny at all” Rey said

“I don’t get dry British humor. I don’t understand marmite either”

“You don’t seem to understand a lot of things”

Ben placed his hands on her hips and turned her to face him. 

“I understand you” Ben said as he leaned towards her to kiss her

Rey turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. Ben pulled away.

“I must have misread-” Ben started to say

“I’ve never, I don’t want everyone watching us”

“Alright”

“I can stop by your hotel later”

“Ok”

Rey pulled away from him, she hailed a cab and got in. Ben watched as she drove off and sighed. Rey opened up her compact and looked into the mirror. She applied her lipstick.

“He was going to kiss me! And you were going to rob me of it!” Rey said in the reflection

“But he didn’t, so relax. We’ll meet up with him later and you can kiss him” Kira said

“I’ve never done that before. Will he like it?”

Kira snapped the compact shut and looked out the window. 

* * *

Rey was in the elevator going up to Ben’s hotel room. She looked at her reflection. 

“There, I handled business. You can deal with him. It’s relatively easy, he’s a man, he’ll take whatever he can get. Just don’t give it all away” Kira said in the reflection

“I’ve never been kissed before, I’ve never done any of this before” Rey said

“Well you’re going to learn tonight. Just don’t suck his face like a vacuum, that’s for other parts”

“What?”

The elevator doors opened and Rey walked out. She walked down the hallway and knocked on his door. He answered the door, wearing a black t shirt, that was stretched out across his broad chest, and grey pajama pants. 

“Hi, come in” Ben said

Rey walked into his hotel room. Ben closed the door behind him. 

“Do you want a drink?” Ben asked

“No, I think I’ve drank enough tonight” Rey said

Ben walked behind her and pushed her hair aside off her neck. His lips brushed against her neck and he felt her shiver. 

“Are you cold?” Ben asked

Rey turned around and placed her arms around his waist. She hugged him and pressed her face into his chest. Ben was warm, very warm. She buried her face deeper into his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her and his fingers brushing through her hair. She looked up at him, as he towered over her. She tilted her head up, and placed her arms around his neck. 

“Are you going to kiss me?” Rey asked

“Are you going to kiss me back?” Ben asked

“Maybe”

Ben leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, testing the waters. He didn’t want to come on too aggressive and scare her away. She kissed him back, gently, not sure of what to do. Ben kissed her again, his lips devouring hers. Her fingers ended up in his hair, touching the softness of it. Rey found herself pressed up against the couch cousin, with Ben on top of her. He kissed down her neck, as he pushed the fabric of her dress up her thighs. 

“Wait, wait wait” Rey said pushing him off

Ben stopped and sat up. 

“What is it?” Ben asked

“Um, I’ve never done this before” Rey said

“Oh, ok. We don’t have to do anything”

Rey was telling the truth. She had never done this with a man before. Kira on the other hand, was the experienced one. Kira was the one who knew what to do in situations like this. But Rey didn’t want Kira here. She wanted to experience this for herself. 

“I should go” Rey said 

“No, you don’t have to. I know you didn’t come here for that, we can talk, or whatever” Ben said

* * *

And so they talked and talked. Rey had fallen asleep and Ben carried her to the bed. He took her shoes off and pulled the covers over her. Ben was outside on the couch sleeping when Rey awoke. She didn’t know where she was, and suddenly Kira took over. She sat up and looked around the empty room. She walked out and saw Ben sleeping on the couch. Kira walked over to Ben and pulled the blanket off him. She got on top of him, rubbed herself hard onto him. Ben groaned in his sleep. Kira leaned down and started kissing his neck, letting her hands run down his chest. She pulled up his shirt, and touched the skin under. Her kisses on his neck started turning into bites, and Ben groaned even more. 

“Rey? What are you doing?” Ben asked half awake

Kira reached behind her dress and unzipped it, letting it fall down. His eyes went wide at the sight of her in a lacy white bra. She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. 

“Touch me” Kira said as she continued to grind down on him

“Rey, this isn’t you”

“Don’t you want me?”

“I do”

Ben sat up and grabbed her hands. 

“But you’re not Rey”

Kira froze and immediately tried to get away. Ben held onto her. 

“Tell me who you are” Ben asked

“You don’t like it when the girl’s aggressive do you?”

“I like Rey, and you’re not her, so who are you?”

“You’re the first one to notice”

“What did you do to her?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I care about her”

“No one cares about her”

“I do”

“No, you just wanted to fuck her because you thought her accent was hot. And because you’re bored while you’re here. Just another notch on your belt”

“No, I do care about her. That’s how I knew you weren’t her. You only show up when her grandfather calls, or when she’s stressed. And your accent changes, sounds more uppity. Why are you here then?”

“She woke up scared, she didn’t know where she was”

“Can she come out?”

“Not right now”

Ben released Kira’s wrists and let her go. Kira got off Ben and pulled her dress back up. She started zipping her dress up, when she felt Ben’s fingers brush against hers. He pulled the zipper all the way up and stepped away from her. 

“What do you want from her?” Kira asked

“I like her”

“No one likes her, what’s your agenda?”

“None, I’m not a politician. I just want to get to know her better”

“Why?”

“Because she laughed when I told her why I was really here. Free trip to London. She doesn’t know about my past and I doubt she would even care”

“I guess you do care about her, a little bit. You’re lucky it’s me you’re talking to and not her”

“Who Rey?”

“No, the other one”

“Who am I talking to now?”

“Kira”

“Kira? Nice to meet you Kira”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets the other girl, and gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. I have no beta. Mind the tags that have been added. Mentions of past child abuse. It is not graphically described in nature but mentioned and spoken about. Also Ben's ability is based off Cal Lightman from Lie to Me. Which was a great show and should have been on longer!!!

A rich person tells 3 lies in an average of 10 minutes of conversation. Ben knows that number is way higher when in politics. He’s been forced to come to these events since he was a child. First it was the photo ops when he was a child. Then some opening ceremony, or ribbon cutting or dedication ceremony. It was so boring for him. He had to be quiet, he had to behave. Children were to be seen not heard. He felt a prop most of the time. When he was older, he went to dinners, banquets, charity events, the list was never ending. But Ben learned how to read people quickly through their body language, microexpressions, and little details people would forget. Sometimes he would avoid them, and sometimes he would make a game of it. He knew everyone wanted to talk to him because of who his mother was, not because they were interested in talking to him. 

* * *

He had watched Rey work the room at the state dinner with the Queen. She seemed to glide from person to person effortlessly. Her smile never reached her eyes, that much he knew. He could see for less than a second her scorn towards these people before she smiled and chatted with them. 

He didn't mean to run into her near the bathroom. He was surprised when she seemed genuinely shocked. He was even more surprised when she blushed when he flirted with her. Gone was the confident woman working the room, and instead was a shy girl, who tripped over her dress. 

He thought she was like him, forced to this situation, forced to smile and be paraded around for someone else’s benefit. He wore a mask in public, but it got tiring. But with Rey, it was different, it wasn’t a mask. He watched as she changed into Kira when her grandfather approached. He thought he was imagining it, but he saw it again after they had tea. Everything about her changed from the way she spoke to the way she carried herself. Kira. That’s what she called herself. 

* * *

Ben still met up with Rey, when she was Rey most of the time. He had to fly out to a few different countries while he was still in Europe for his mom. They explored London together. Ben could tell when it was Rey most of the time. But every time her phone rang or photographers showed up, Kira emerged. Kira had mentioned the other one, he wondered who that was. 

Rey walked out of the restaurant with Ben, slipping her hand into his. She smiled at him and then there was a flash. Her hand slipped out his, and she covered her eyes from the flashes. She walked through them and Ben pushed his way past them. The photographers were yelling at them, trying to get a reaction from them. Rey got into the cab and Ben slid in right next to her. The door shut and Ben gave the driver the address to the hotel he was staying at. 

“Kira, are you alright?” Ben asked

Kira turned and looked at him. 

“It still unnerves me that you can tell us apart” Kira said

“Why?”

“Because no one ever does”

“But you only come out when Rey needs you, when she’s scared or stressed. It must be tiring for you”

“I have to do it”

“Why? Why not take a break?”

“Because there’s no one else. Rey is alone, she’s been abandoned, she’s been used, if I don’t do this, she won’t survive”

Ben takes a hold of Kira’s hand and holds it in his. 

“Thank you” Ben said bringing her hand to his lips

“I can see why she likes you so much”

“Does she?”

“You know she does. She lets me dress her”

“Don’t you always dress her?”

“You’re catching on”

* * *

Ben looked around the room at the charity gala he was at. He was attending for his mother who was in Norway at the moment. Ben didn’t mind much, as he watched Kira work the room again in a green dress. Seafoam as she told him, though he didn’t really care what color it was. It was very sheer, and he could see the strapless bra she wore under it. She made her way over to him, and slipped her arm into his. 

“Are we having fun yet?” Ben asked

“Dreadfully so”

“Rey is that you?” a man’s voice called out

Kira turned and saw Enric Pryde walking over to her. She squeezed Ben’s arm harder and he glanced over at her. 

“It is you, my how you’ve grown” Enric said openly staring at her

“Enric, lovely to see you” Kira smiled

“It’s been so long, I almost didn’t recognize you” Enric said

Kira squeezed harder on Ben’s arm and he placed his hand on top of hers, in an attempt to calm her. 

“I’m Enric Pryde, House of Lords”

“Ben Solo” 

Ben didn’t extend his hand out, as Kira had a hold on his arm and wasn’t letting go. He could tell she was stressed. 

“An American” Enric noted

“His mother is Vice President” Kira said

“Oh, and is the Vice President here tonight?” Enric asked

“She’s in Norway at the moment, she sends me instead” Ben said

“Pity, I had wished to meet her, perhaps I will another time. How do you know Rey?” 

“She offered to show me around London”

“How kind of her, she was always kind even as a child. She was such a lovely child, always laughing, and smiling” Enric said

“Excuse us, I see someone calling us over” Ben said as he led Rey away

“What is that guy’s problem?” Ben asked

“He’s a monster” Kira answered

“What did he do to you?”

“It was a long time ago and it doesn’t matter anymore”

“What do you mean doesn’t matter? He was openly staring at you like he was undressing you”

“He wasn't, I’m too old”

Realization struck Ben, and he turned to look at Enric. Kira grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“No, you cannot, not here” Kira said

“Does he know?”

“Who?”

“Your grandfather”

“Who do you think set it up?”

Ben pulled her into his arms and held her close. She could feel his anger and rage coming off him. This wasn’t the reaction she was expecting from him. 

“I will kill him myself” Ben said

“Why?”

“Because he hurt you”

* * *

Rey looked at her reflection in the elevator as she headed up to Ben’s room. She was wearing a blue striped romper with sandals and a very small red crossbody bag. 

“Calm down Rey, you got away, that’s all that matters” Kira said in the reflection

“He was so angry at me, I don’t know why he was so mad” Rey said

“Calm down, do you want me to come out? Do you want to see Ben?”

“Yes, I want to see him”

“Then stop crying, men don’t like it when women cry. Get a hold of yourself. What are you even wearing?!”

The elevator doors opened and Rey walked out and knocked on Ben’s door. Ben opened the door.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ben asked

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah”

Rey walked into his room and Ben closed the door. He had never seen Rey dress like this before, it was much more casual and relaxed. 

“What’s wrong Rey?”

“He’s angry, really angry”

“Who’s angry?”

“Grandfather”

“Why is he mad? What happened?”

“Enric Pryde”

“What did he do?”

“He talked to grandfather. Said it was pity that I got too old, that I wasn’t pretty for him anymore. He said if I was then maybe they could work something out again. He was so mad at me, told me it was my fault” Rey started to cry

“Hey, hey, it’s ok” Ben tried to hug her

Rey flinched and pulled away. Ben noticed immediately and moved her hair aside to show the bruises on her neck and back. 

“He did this to you?” Ben asked

“He said I was bad. It was my fault” 

“None of this is your fault. None of it. He’s a monster, and I’ll kill him myself”

“Ben, please don’t! Don’t leave me. I’m afraid”

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere”

“Yes you are, you’re leaving soon”

“I won’t leave you here”

“Everyone leaves”

Ben hugged her and held her close. He tucked her head under his chin. 

“I won’t leave you”

* * *

Rey was washing her face in the bathroom. Ben had called for room service. Rey walked out and sat next to Ben on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Rey put her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart. 

There was a knock at the door. Ben got up and answered the door, thinking it was room service. Several men pushed their way in, two grabbed Ben and restrained him. Ben fought back, struggling against them. Rey awoke to the sound of fighting and saw a man try to grab her. 

She fell onto the floor, escaping his grasp. She kicked him hard in the groin and grabbed whatever was closest to her. It was some strange bowl with fake fruit. She used it to hit the other man that tried to grab her. It smashed on his head into smaller pieces. She grabbed the hotel phone and smashed it against another mans’ head and then wrapped the cord around his neck and pulled hard. Ben watched in horror as Rey fought off the men, almost feral. She smashed a chair on another man. Another man charged at Rey, she moved out of the way and kicked him hard. He swung and punched her in her face. She turned back and faced him and smiled. She motioned with her hand for him to charge at her. She smiled and kicked him in the leg, to make him fall onto the ground, and then kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She turned back around, spitting the blood out of her mouth. 

“Piss off! This one’s mine” Rey said in a different accent

“You’re not Kira” Ben said as he threw the guy holding him across the room

“Aren’t you dishy? I can see why she likes you”

“Who are you?”

“Cara”

“You’re bleeding”

“Not the first time”

They hear the cocking of a gun and turn their heads to the door. Her grandfather is standing there with more men, holding a gun pointed at them. 

“Someone do call housekeeping, it seems there’s a mess in here” Sheev said

Sheev points the gun at Ben. Rey immediately stands in front of him. 

“Rey, we’re late for our appointment. Lord Pryde has graciously invited us over for tea. Come here now” Sheev said

Ben’s arm wraps around her waist and pulls her closet. He realizes Cara will fight until she can’t anymore. 

“You’ve wasted enough of my time” Sheev said

Cara looks around, counting how many men Sheev has with him. She thinks about how fast she can reach her grandfather and kill him, but she may be killed before she even reaches that far. And that would leave Ben open, and she couldn’t let Ben get hurt. 

“Kira” Cara whispers

Rey’s hand rests on Ben’s arm around her waist. 

“I can’t go with you. I have to stay here with him” Rey said

“Why the bloody hell would I let you stay with him?” Sheev asked

“I’m pregnant”

Everyone in the room stares at her. Ben leans over and looks at her in shock. 

“You ruined the surprise grandfather. I hadn’t told him yet” Rey said

“Well, this certainly changes things” Sheev said as he hands the gun to the man standing next to him

“You must get married, we simply cannot have children outside of wedlock. Oh this is good, you have done well Rey” Sheev said

Ben pulls Rey closer to him. He can tell this isn’t Kira. This is Rey, scared and stressed. Where is Kira?

“You will marry her” Sheev said

“Of course” Ben answered

“Well then, I expect to hear from the Vice President soon then. I’ll be expecting her full support, and she will have mine when she runs for President” Sheev said

“I’ll make sure to call her then” Ben said

“You should pick out a ring soon, I’ll make an appointment for you tomorrow. You should be seen alone purchasing the ring. So many things to do now, so many plans. You have made me happy Rey” Sheev said

Sheev’s phone started to ring and he looked down at it. Enric Pride. He ignored the call. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I’ll bring a wedding planner. And do call housekeeping” Sheev said

The men next to him, dragged the men who were passed out on the floor out of the room. The door closed and Rey collapsed onto the floor. Ben still held onto her. She was gasping for air, trying to calm herself. Ben’s hands cupped her face and lifted it up to look at her.

“Rey?” Ben asked

“It’s me, oh my god, I thought he was going to kill us both” Rey said

“How are you still here?”

“I don’t know, I thought he was going to kill you. And I didn’t want…”

“Hey, it’s ok, we’re safe, but we are definitely changing rooms right now”

“I was so scared”

“I was too.”

* * *

“Benjamin, what is this I’m hearing?! What have you done?!” Leia yelled into the phone

“I haven’t done anything” Ben answered

“There are reports you’re getting engaged?! Why is this the first I’m hearing about it now!?”

“I don’t know maybe because you’re in Asia right now?”

“Don’t get smart with me”

“Look mom, I need your help”

“What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Rey's [Seafoam dress](https://ibb.co/qnGM5n6)  
> this is Rey's [ romper](https://ibb.co/dDT61nq) that Kira clearly doesn't like 
> 
> Cara is based off Cara Dune from the Mandalorian.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was clear that the personalities do talk to each other and are aware of each other. Again work of fiction
> 
> This is [Rey's red dress](https://ibb.co/StkWQK0) she wore to the state banquet  
> These are her [red shiny shoes](https://ibb.co/9Hq8514)  
> This is the [white dress](https://ibb.co/xLJFLkW) she wore to tea with Ben


End file.
